A l'ouest, du nouveau
by LaSilvana
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la série The West Wing ou "à la maison blanche" en français.
1. Des partenaires de choix

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF (fforum francopone) de mai 2017, en une heure pour le thème « partenaire ». Le Forum Francophone, comme son nom l'indique, est un lieu de discussion ouvert à tous les utilisateurs francophones de FFnet. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris et, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Jed Bartlet avait décidé de se présenter aux primaires démocrates, il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il serait désigné comme le candidat aux présidentielles et encore moins comme le Président des Etats-Unis. Mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait eu un partenaire de campagne de choix en la personne de Leo.

Leo l'avait convaincu, alors qu'il commençait à s'encroûter un peu dans le New Hampshire. Leo lui avait dit que les américains pourraient trouver en sa sincérité quelque chose de novateur. Et Jed devait bien convenir qu'il n'était pas un politicien de la trempe de Hoynes ou d'autres démocrates : les calculs politiques pour avoir la plus grande influence ou la majorité la plus écrasante au congrès le fatiguaient franchement, il les savait nécessaires mais laissait volontiers cela à d'autres que lui. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était des idées. Du débat, des convictions, du fond !

Pour autant, le jeu de la présidentielle était un jeu plutôt sérieux dans lequel ses envolées lyriques et savantes devaient bien être un peu contenues. Leo se chargeait de cela à merveille : il avait le sens de ce qui préoccupait les américains et surtout, il avait les pieds sur terre et la tête sur les épaules. Leo, son meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années, à qui il confierait sa vie sans le moindre début d'hésitation ; une fidélité à toute épreuve : Jed était confiant, tant que Leo était à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Par conséquent, une fois élu, le nommer secrétaire général (soit le plus haut poste de l'administration) semblait l'évidence même. Ainsi son ami pourrait lui apporter son soutien, à chaque instant et pour chaque décision.

Mais il n'y avait pas seulement Leo. Il y avait Toby, aussi. Toby, que Leo avait gardé dans l'équipe alors qu'il avait violemment renvoyé et remplacé tous les autres à mi-chemin de la campagne. Jed n'avait jamais bien compris cette prise de position, parce que, tout simplement, il n'avait jamais bien compris Toby et il ne savait comment le cerner.

Toby, Toby... Ce garçon semblait sans arrêt torturé, malheureux, en décalage avec le reste du monde... Jed, il devait bien l'admettre, le craignait. Lorsqu'après les élections, Leo et Josh avait insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il le nomme directeur de la communication, le premier instinct de Jed avait été de refuser avec force. Toby, Jed en était certain, l'empêcherait de vivre en paix.

« Monsieur le Président », avaient plaidé Leo et Josh. « Toby est le meilleur dans son domaine. C'est quelqu'un d'inspiré, qui saura trouver des mots forts et percutants pour porter vos idées ».

Inspiré, sans doute, Jed voulait bien en convenir. Mais Toby était aussi sans concession. Cet homme-là ne laissait jamais rien passer : pas un mot de travers, pas une demi-vérité... C'était épuisant et Jed ne supportait pas que Toby ait sans arrêt l'air de lui faire la morale. Il avait toutefois fini par se ranger à l'avis majoritaire et, s'il devait bien admettre que Toby remplissait ses fonctions au-delà de ses espérances, ses relations avec lui n'avaient cependant jamais cessé d'être complexes, émaillées d'accrochages et d'incompréhensions.

L'artisan de la nomination de Toby avec Leo avait été Josh. Josh, lui, était arrivé dans la campagne dans un second temps, avec la nouvelle vague après le renvoi massif opéré par Leo. Leo qui avait amené le jeune homme avec lui, s'appuyant sur une vieille amitié avec son père. Contre toute attente, Josh n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire prier longuement pour se laisser embarquer. Une fois élu, il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'argumenter des heures auprès de Jed pour garder ce conseiller là : ce garçon était tout simplement brillant, doté d'un esprit politique hors normes. Si Jed fatiguait des calculs partisans, il avait trouvé en Josh un allié de taille, loyal et combattif, sur qui il savait pouvoir compter en toutes circonstances. Ainsi était-il naturellement devenu l'adjoint du secrétaire général, l'adjoint de Leo pour lequel Josh éprouvait une admiration et un respect presque sans limite, ce qui garantissait une collaboration tout à fait efficiente.

Josh avait amené Sam dans ses bagages. Sam était le plus jeune de l'équipe, solaire et profondément idéaliste. Il était bien plus modeste que la moyenne des salariés fédéraux alors qu'il occupait un poste supérieur. Il ne cherchait jamais à blesser quiconque. Il faisait du bien à tout le monde lorsque l'heure était grave (et, de fait, lorsqu'on se retrouvait élu Président de la plus grande puissance du monde, l'heure était souvent grave). Sam était érudit et doté d'une écriture géniale lorsqu'il s'agissait de poser de beaux mots sur de grandes idées et de belles valeurs. Jed l'avait nommé directeur adjoint de la communication, où il secondait Toby à merveille en lui apportant un peu de son optimisme et de sa capacité à voir en chacun le meilleur.

Enfin, le dernier membre de cette fine équipe était aussi la seule femme. CJ, amenée par Toby, était aussi ouverte que son ami était réservé, aussi déjantée qu'il était colérique, aussi simple qu'il était sarcastique. Elle habitait avec brio son rôle de porte-parole et son dynamisme était contagieux, si bien que les relations entre les journalistes et la maison blanche s'étaient rarement portées si bien. Sans compter que, dans ce milieu politique essentiellement masculin, elle avait eu le mérite de faire sa place avec un naturel désarmant, sans jamais donner l'impression de se bagarrer avec qui que ce soit.

Ainsi, Jed Bartlet était parfaitement entouré. Des gens brillants et, surtout, des gens qui croyaient en lui sans lesquels il ne serait jamais arrivé jusque-là. Ses partenaires, à qui il devait son destin politique : rien n'aurait été possible sans eux.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il leur avait menti ou du moins, caché la vérité, ce qui en l'occurrence revenait quasiment au même. Comment allait-il pouvoir leur expliquer, maintenant, qu'il était atteint d'une maladie dégénérative depuis plusieurs années mais qu'ils devaient continuer à croire en lui malgré tout et lui faire confiance pour la suite ? Comment pourraient-ils signer les yeux fermés pour l'accompagner vers un second mandat ?


	2. L'enfer, c'est avant tout soi-même

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF (fforum francopone) de mai 2017, en une heure pour le thème « enfer ». Le Forum Francophone, comme son nom l'indique, est un lieu de discussion ouvert à tous les utilisateurs francophones de FFnet. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris et, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment une sensation qui vous procurait une si grande chaleur pouvait-elle dans le même temps représenter pour vous le pire enfer sur terre ?

Cette question, Leo se la posait ce soir et c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui, grand sourire aux lèvres, se tapaient dans le dos et se promettaient une bonne soirée autour d'une bonne bouteille.

Il ne comprenait pas les jeunes gens qui, très fiers d'eux, assuraient connaître leurs limites et savoir s'arrêter juste à temps pour passer un bon moment sans que ça ne les rende malades.

Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui se racontaient leurs souvenirs d'ivresse dans de grands éclats de rire.

Il ne comprenait pas ceux qui pouvaient affirmer haut et fort que, eux, boire tout seul, jamais !

Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse faire la différence entre « l'alcool triste » et « l'alcool joyeux ». Il ne comprenait pas le concept de « boire pour oublier ». Il ne comprenait pas que l'alcool soit associé de près ou de loin au concept de fête.

Lui, s'il ouvrait une bouteille lors d'une soirée, il savait qu'après la sensation première de chaleur au contact du breuvage, cela finirait immanquablement en cauchemar. S'il buvait ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée, il n'était plus question de s'arrêter ou d'être raisonnable mais il savait que c'était le début de la fin. Pour lui, l'ivresse avait cessé d'être drôle depuis des décennies et d'ailleurs, il n'était ivre que tout seul. Aussi y avait-il bien longtemps que l'alcool n'était plus synonyme d'amis ou de fête, encore moins d'oubli : au contraire, un seul verre et c'était tous ses démons qui lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les discours prétendument sensés sur l'alcool et il y avait des années qu'il avait cessé d'essayer. Mais, pire que ça, si lui ne comprenait pas les autres, il était plus flagrant encore que les autres ne le comprenaient pas.

Un verre de whisky, il trouvait cela esthétiquement beau, attirant comme pouvait l'être une jolie femme ; dans le même temps, il trouvait cela repoussant, comme pouvait l'être une femme d'apparence jolie mais fausse. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cette dialectique ?

Un secret pouvant difficilement rester un secret une fois que l'on était nommé à de hautes fonctions à Washington, Leo s'était habitué à parler publiquement de son alcoolisme depuis des années. Il savait qu'il devrait en ressentir de la honte, mais il n'en était rien : il avait mis suffisamment de distance entre ses émotions et ses paroles, il savait comment verrouiller son cœur pour y empêcher l'intrusion de tout affect néfaste à son équilibre. Il avait trouvé un tas de réponses toutes faites pour les moralisateurs et les ignorants : à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que l'on ne sache pas s'arrêter, il parlait de l'alcoolisme de son père et son grand-père avant lui, il disait que c'était héréditaire et que ça lui était tombé dessus comme une fatalité.

En réalité, il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien et que l'hérédité n'avait pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans. Non, il savait que s'il avait suivi la route tortueuse tracée par ses ascendants, c'était d'abord et avant tout à cause d'un penchant familial pour la dépression dont il n'avait jamais su se défaire. Mais comment pourrait-il évoquer ce mal-être latent sans attirer sur lui des regards de compassion ou pire encore, de pitié ?

Fort heureusement, sa fille Mallory était vive et engagée et Leo espérait ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était plus lumineuse que tous ses ancêtres réunis. La première fois qu'il l'avait surprise à une soirée avec un verre d'alcool à la main, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle avec une leçon de morale dont il avait le secret. Mallory n'avait pas cherché à se cacher de lui ce soir-là et, en dépit de ses angoisses, il avait su lire le message qu'elle lui envoyait : elle espérait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui parler de ses craintes en la considérant comme une adulte. Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait ; cette discussion là n'avait pas été simple mais aujourd'hui, tous deux parvenaient à aborder ce délicat sujet de façon décomplexée et Leo pensait sincèrement que sa fille avait une consommation d'alcool « normale », si tant est que cela puisse exister : du moins, une consommation similaire à celle des autres jeunes de son âge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Leo ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il fixait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes cette bouteille de scotch, amenée par un jeune assistant bien intentionné mais inconscient de son passé qui revenait d'un voyage en Ecosse. D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva, saisit la bouteille et alla la vider dans l'évier avant de s'en débarrasser aux ordures. Une fois ceci fait, loin d'être satisfait ou soulagé de son geste, il se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.


	3. L'histoire de la vie

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF (forum francophone) de juin 2017, en une heure pour le thème « turbulence ». Le Forum Francophone, comme son nom l'indique, est un lieu d'échanges ouvert à tous les utilisateurs francophones de FFnet. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris et, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En travaillant à la Maison Blanche, il était évident que les turbulences faisaient pleinement partie du quotidien. Qui plus est, avec un chef de l'exécutif démocrate et un Congrès républicain, cela allait sans dire que la coopération bipartite était loin d'être de mise et par conséquent, chaque vote de loi ou de crédit budgétaire devenait une bataille d'arguments et d'influence politique.

Toutefois, le Président Bartlet et son équipe avaient traversé quelques turbulences plus violentes que d'autres. La fusillade de Rosslyn, bien sûr, en premier lieu. L'enquête et le blâme sur le fait que le Président avait dissimulé sa maladie au peuple, ensuite, ce qui avait méchamment compromis sa réélection.

Néanmoins, lorsque Zoey Bartlet avait été enlevée, les membres du staff présidentiel avaient senti de suite que cette turbulence là serait différente. Car, cette fois, c'était la famille du Président qui était touchée au cœur. Sa fille cadette.

Cette nuit-là, les couloirs de la Maison Blanche ressemblaient à un gigantesque chaos, alors même qu'ils étaient paradoxalement plus déserts que d'habitude.

Leo marchait de son pas alerte coutumier, passant du bureau ovale à la salle des crises dans des allers/retours rapides, adressant des consignes et des ordres à ceux qu'il croisait sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Il dégageait sur son passage tout le charisme que lui conférait son statut, habitant sa fonction de secrétaire général à la perfection. Rien de bien nouveau par rapport au tableau habituel, certes, si ce n'est que son regard à lui seul disait toute la gravité de la situation et dissuadait quiconque de l'interrompre pour autre chose qu'une absolue nécessité, laquelle avait alors intérêt à être exposée de manière brève et efficace.

CJ, quant à elle, bataillait avec tout son savoir-faire et sa patience pour maîtriser tant bien que mal la presse. Les journalistes étaient bien entendu sur les dents mais paradoxalement, les choses étaient plus faciles pour elle qu'à d'autres moments. En effet, face à des polémiques ou des scandales politiques, les journalistes voulaient juste poser la question la plus dérangeante pour mettre le pouvoir exécutif dans l'embarras. Tandis que là, la fille du Président avait été enlevée : il s'agissait d'un drame politique mais aussi éminemment intime et, face à l'intime, les correspondants à la Maison Blanche savaient se montrer humains, empathiques et délicats.

Josh et Will, eux, s'étaient agités une bonne partie de la nuit. Le premier, après avoir tant bien que mal apaisé la colère vengeresse de Charlie, avait enchaîné les coups de fil aux députés et sénateurs qui exigeaient des réponses sur l'impact et les conséquences politiques de ce drame ; quant au second, il avait multiplié les entrevues avec les membres du bureau juridique pour prévenir toute décision précipitée qui aurait pu mettre la Maison Blanche dans l'embarras.

« Où est Toby ? » Demanda CJ lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses deux collègues pour faire le point.

« Il est retourné à l'hôpital », lui répondit Josh.

CJ et Josh se sourirent.

« Et vous ça va, vous tenez le coup ? » Continua l'attachée de presse.

« Tout a l'air sous contrôle pour le moment », répondit Will d'un ton égal, visiblement serein.

Josh se montra moins affirmatif et se contenta de soupirer, laissant comprendre à CJ tout ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute : le Président Bartlet était personnellement touché, nul ne pouvait dire à l'heure actuelle comment la situation évoluerait et pour les proches conseillers du Président, cela se révélait pour le moins insécurisant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

« Leo veut voir tous les membres du staff dans cinq minutes », annonça Donna en entrant dans la pièce.

« Merci », répondit Josh en même temps que tous trois se levèrent. « Tu peux appeler Toby pour le prévenir ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et repartit vers son poste pour passer l'appel demandé. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Leo, Josh remarqua que Will l'observait du coin de l'œil et il demanda à son nouveau collègue :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Votre assistante a l'air fidèle au poste en tout instant… » Observa celui qui n'était à la Maison Blanche que depuis quelques mois, fraîchement débarqué de sa Californie natale.

« Elle l'est », confirma Josh fermement, semblant ne vouloir laisser aucune porte ouverte à plus de discussion sur le sujet.

« Et sacrément constante, disponible et professionnelle quelles que soient les turbulences », ajouta CJ, faisant naître un sourire fier sur les lèvres de Josh.

Will ne répondit rien. Dès son arrivée, il avait rapidement compris que questionner les relations étroites qui liaient les plus anciens membres du staff présidentiel entre eux était une entreprise risquée, et ce quand bien même il n'y avait aucune intention malveillante derrière sa curiosité.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Lorsque Toby arriva et que tous furent réunis dans le bureau de Leo, ils encaissèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent la nouvelle que le secrétaire général leur annonça : le Président allait invoquer le vingt-cinquième amendement de la Constitution. Celui-ci prévoyait que, en cas d'incapacité, le Président pouvait transférer jusqu'à nouvel ordre l'exercice du pouvoir et les responsabilités de sa charge. Or, en l'absence du Vice-président qui avait démissionné la semaine passée, le suivant dans l'ordre de succession était le leader de la Chambre des Représentants.

Autant dire dans ce cas précis… Un républicain ! Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer les proches conseillers du Président Bartlet. Aussi, lorsque ces derniers se retrouvèrent et partagèrent leur désespoir, la photo que finit par exhiber Toby de ses jumeaux fraîchement venus au monde fit souffler sur l'assemblée un doux vent de bonheur. Qui plus est, la photo s'accompagnait d'un sourire tendre et ému du jeune père que, de l'avis de CJ et Josh, l'on observait trop rarement sur le visage de leur collègue.

Une formidable accalmie dans cette zone de turbulence, voilà qui faisait du bien et donnait à tous une belle image à laquelle s'accrocher.


	4. Des images et des idées

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF (forum francophone) de septembre 2017, en un peu plus d'une heure (soyons honnête) pour le thème « image ». Le Forum Francophone, comme son nom l'indique, est un lieu d'échanges ouvert à tous les utilisateurs francophones de FFnet. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris et, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Josh avait eu un certain nombre de conversations houleuses avec le député Santos. En tant que directeur de campagne, son travail était de se confronter à lui et de lui dire parfois certaines vérités difficiles. Qui plus est, Santos se présentait cette fois à l'élection présidentielle non au Congrès, or il avait du mal à appréhender les nouvelles règles du jeu que cela supposait et le nouveau costume qu'il devait endosser. Alors, c'était le rôle de Josh de le lui expliquer et Dieu savait à quel point c'était complexe, tant son candidat ne voulait parfois pas entendre certaines choses.

Toutefois, Josh appréciait et respectait sincèrement l'éthique de Santos, le fait qu'il tenait à faire passer ses idées avant toute considération partisane, le fait qu'il se refusait à toute médisance sur ses concurrents. C'est grâce à cette éthique qu'il l'aimait, même. Aussi, tant qu'il s'agissait de verbaliser quelques réalités politiques peu glorieuses, Josh s'y collait même si ce n'était pas toujours agréable : il naviguait dans cette sphère depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

En revanche, dès qu'il s'agissait de l'utilisation de l'image de Santos en tant que latino-américain issu d'un quartier pauvre de Houston, Josh se trouvait soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lui, il était blanc, fils d'avocat et avait fréquenté les meilleures universités privées du pays. Alors, lorsqu'il parlait origines et communautés avec Santos, il se trouvait bien en-dehors de sa zone de confort.

« Je ne suis pas un produit d'appel », protestait Santos. « Ce n'est pas un joli papier d'emballage que je veux vendre mais un programme pour notre pays ! »

« Je sais et je suis d'accord. Mais votre programme émane de ce que vous êtes. Vos idées proviennent de votre parcours. L'importance que vous accordez à l'éducation et à la santé est intimement liée à votre propre histoire avec les institutions publiques », tentait patiemment de lui expliquer Josh.

« Et alors ? Dois-je pour expliquer cela mettre en avant mes origines latino-américaines ? Ne puis-je pas juste parler de fond sans réveiller les divisions raciales de ce pays et en jouer à des fins politiciennes ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des fins politiciennes ! Il s'agit de valeurs auxquelles vous croyez et vos origines font partie de ce qui vous a construit, de ce qui vous a amené à vous battre pour faire votre place en politique. Les gens doivent d'abord vous connaître, Monsieur, savoir ce qui vous fait avancer et ce qui vous pousse à vous présenter. C'est un premier passage obligé pour vous faire élire au poste suprême et ensuite, vous pourrez défendre ce qui vous tient à cœur ». Josh tâchait de rester calme mais le sujet était source de tension et ces discussions incessantes tournaient en rond.

« Donc, pour parler de valeurs qui devraient nous rassembler autour d'un projet commun, je dois montrer une belle photo de fils d'immigré latino qui a grimpé les échelons de la société américaine ? » Il n'était pas rare que Santos se protège et se défende en exagérant son propos... « Je ne suis pas un symbole, Josh ! Je veux défendre des idées, pas devenir le latino utile du parti démocrate ! Je veux que l'on écoute ce que j'ai à dire, pas que l'on regarde à quel joli cliché je donne lieu ! »

« Je ne vous parle pas du parti démocrate, je vous parle des électeurs. Que vous le vouliez ou non, que cela vous plaise ou non, vous représentez quelque chose et les gens verront cela de vous. Vous avez des choses à dire et une place à prendre pour une société américaine plus juste alors, pourquoi refuser d'en parler ? »

« Parce que mon identité ne se borne pas à être un latino, qui parle des inégalités et des injustices subies par les latinos », s'emportait Santos. « J'ai d'autres choses à dire, sur la société dans laquelle nous vivons, tous ensemble qui que nous soyons. Qui plus est, je ne veux pas être récupéré par quiconque. Je ne veux pas être un porte-parole d'un groupe que je ne pense pas et ne veux pas représenter. Chacun parle en son nom propre, par ailleurs je refuse d'instrumentaliser toute une communauté, laquelle se compose de nombreux individus tous libres de penser comme ils le veulent ».

Il était fréquent que ces discussions se ponctuent de longs regards et de silences gênants, qui laissaient Josh éprouver tout le malaise de la situation. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et ne songeait qu'à permettre à un honnête homme politique issu de la méritocratie américaine, d'accéder au poste où il pourrait véritablement faire une différence.

« Monsieur, la presse parlera de vos origines quoi qu'il arrive et vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher. Vous êtes le seul candidat représentant d'une minorité alors, puisque la presse s'emparera de toute façon de cette image, autant la maîtriser vous-mêmes ». Cet argument était inopérant, Josh le savait et sentait bien qu'il n'avait dit cela qu'en désespoir de cause.

« La presse peut bien utiliser les images qu'elle veut pour alimenter son besoin de vendre du papier en mettant les gens en boîte, je refuse de rentrer dans ce petit jeu. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, ils en tireront des conclusions qui ne me conviendront pas et m'enfermeront dans une image préfabriquée, alors je n'en parlerai pas et je ne veux plus en débattre », avait conclu le candidat d'un ton implacable.

Josh avait finalement laissé tomber ce sujet trop sensible, pour lequel il ne se sentait pas habilité à argumenter davantage. A bien des égards, le député avait incroyablement progressé quant à sa capacité à appréhender les enjeux d'une campagne présidentielle pour y adapter sa posture et sa stratégie. Cependant, sur ce sujet-là en particulier, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Josh était bien placé pour savoir qu'en politique, les images étaient malheureusement indissociables des idées que l'on voulait défendre. Il fallait simplement le savoir et faire avec, voilà tout. Oui mais lorsque les images étaient stigmatisantes...

Cette stigmatisation avait pris violemment forme lors des primaires en Californie, lorsque le gouverneur de l'état avait voulu apposer son veto à un projet de loi du Congrès visant à interdire aux immigrés clandestins de passer leur permis de conduire. Tous, journalistes comme politiques, étaient alors venus chercher Santos sur la question. Or, s'il se prononçait, on lui reprochait de faire dans le communautarisme et s'il ne se prononçait pas, on lui reprochait de se défiler ou d'oublier d'où il venait.

Une fois de plus, Josh et Santos s'étaient opposés sur la conduite à tenir. Mais lorsque, finalement, Santos avait expliqué qu'il ne ferait jamais référence à ses origines ethniques sauf au Texas pour que les gamins de Houston puissent être fiers de ce qu'ils sont, Josh avait pris une claque de sincérité qui l'avait touché et sacrément redynamisé. C'était sûr, avec Santos, les idées l'emporteraient, quoi que les observateurs fassent dire aux images et c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi.


	5. Famille je vous aime

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF (forum francophone) de septembre 2017, en une heure (de réunion soporifique) pour le thème « distance ». Le Forum Francophone, comme son nom l'indique, est un lieu d'échanges ouvert à tous les utilisateurs francophones de FFnet. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris et, pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis ses premiers jours à la maison blanche, Toby avait considéré, certes sans le dire, que les conseillers gravitant autour du Président dans l'aile Ouest formaient une grande famille. Le Président représentait incontestablement une figure patriarcale pour chacun d'eux, autour de laquelle tout s'organisait. Leo était leur tuteur, celui qui médiatisait les relations et filtrait les informations entre le chef de famille et ses enfants parfois turbulents, souvent survoltés.

CJ était leur sœur à tous, la figure féminine dont ils avaient indéniablement besoin pour se canaliser et se remettre parfois bien en face quelques réalités. Sam quant à lui était sans nul doute le petit frère, jovial et idéaliste, qui apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue mais qu'il fallait aussi recentrer sur l'essentiel.

Josh et lui, enfin, étaient comme deux frères très différents mais complices, qui rivalisaient de convictions et d'arguments pour construire les idées les plus brillantes possibles, les plus valeureuses, celles qui pourraient tirer la société américaine vers le haut.

Et puis il y avait Margaret, une tante un peu lunaire que tous adoraient ; Madame Landingham, incontestablement une figure maternelle très respectée, partie trop brutalement et trop tôt ; elle manquait beaucoup mais Debbie, qui avait pris la relève, s'en sortait de façon admirable.

Pour compléter ce tableau, il y avait un certain nombre de sœurs et de cousines : Donna, inestimable pour Josh ; Carol, complice indéfectible de CJ ; Bonnie et Ginger, avec lui à la communication, qui abattaient un travail considérable même s'il ne savait pas le leur dire autrement qu'en faisant appel à elles de façon parfois trop directive.

Pour finir, il y avait Charlie. Le petit dernier, le fils vif et brillant que tous avaient vu grandir avec émotion.

Pour Toby, qui n'avait jamais su communiquer avec son père et avait une relation aimante mais maladroite avec son frère, trouver une famille via son travail avait soudain été une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait dans sa tête, trop souvent envahie d'idées tristes et sombres. Il se sentait accepté, avec ses obsessions et ses doutes, reconnu pour son savoir-faire. S'il avait été clairement bouleversé par la naissance de ses jumeaux, celle-ci n'avait toutefois rien changé au vide que venait combler son travail, tant sa relation avec Andy demeurait compliquée et tant il se demandait souvent s'il savait aimer comme il faut.

Mais petit à petit, les choses avaient changé. Sam était parti, d'abord. Mais c'était normal, le petit frère avait grandi et pris son envol. Toby l'avait accepté : Sam évoluait et il en était heureux pour lui, même si évidemment, il avait fallu que son adjoint s'en aille pour que Toby prenne conscience qu'il tenait à lui.

Ensuite cependant, tout s'était dégradé progressivement. Zoey Bartlet avait été enlevée et, quoi qu'en dise le Président, il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis. Leo avait alors tenu cette administration à bout de bras, prenant de la hauteur et devenant plus distant et plus dur avec eux tous.

Mais Leo avait lâché à son tour, une crise cardiaque ayant eu raison de son dévouement et son abnégation. Lui non plus, n'avait plus jamais été le même après s'être trouvé ainsi mis à l'écart. Or, Leo qui s'effondrait, c'est toute l'équipe qui en avait perdu ses repères.

Contre toute attente, c'est CJ qui avait eu le poste de secrétaire général laissé vacant. CJ, qui d'un coup devait s'imposer face à ses anciens collègues. CJ, qui n'argumentait plus mais tranchait lorsqu'il fallait prendre une décision. CJ, qui était devenue aussi autoritaire que Leo pour se faire respecter, sauf que venant d'elle cela avait beaucoup de mal à passer.

Alors, quand Josh lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait la maison blanche pour mener la campagne de Matt Santos, c'est tout l'univers de Toby qui s'était totalement écroulé. De tous, Toby était persuadé que Josh ne partirait jamais, ne quitterait jamais le Président Bartlet. Contrairement à lui, qui avait présenté sa démission une fois lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé gravement mis en défaut, Josh pour sa part avait toujours traversé les moments difficiles en mangeant son pain noir et en pensant que ça finirait par passer.

Mais, lâché par Donna et éloigné de Leo, l'univers de Josh avait dû en prendre également un sacré coup ces derniers temps. Alors, Josh prenait son destin en main et partait. Sans lui.

Dans toutes les familles, les parents vieillissaient et les enfants grandissaient. Dans toutes les familles, les enfants finissaient par se séparer de leurs parents pour aller mener leur propre vie.

Sauf que Toby ne savait pas comment faire pour construire de nouvelles relations ou de nouveaux projets alors, il semblait condamné à rester en arrière.


	6. Plaider coupable

Cet OS a été écrit pour la 97ème nuit du FoF, en je-ne-sais-pas-exactement-combien-de-temps mais plus d'une heure c'est certain, pour le thème « coupable ». Le FoF est un forum francophone où l'on peut venir jouer et discuter de tous sujets concernant la fanfiction (lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris).

* * *

Ta faute.

Pas directement, certes et pas totalement, peut-être. Mais quand même. Regarde-toi en face. N'essaie pas de mentir, de nier la responsabilité que tu portes, les choix que tu as fait.

Tu as encore merdé. Merdé ? Non, imbécile. Si tu n'avais que merdé, ça ne serait pas si grave. Tu as merdé un nombre incalculable de fois dans ta vie et tu sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Parce que quand tu as merdé, tu as toujours trouvé un moyen de réparer les choses, pour ensuite pouvoir prétendre que rien n'était arrivé…

Soudain, toi, le génie des mots, toi qui te délectes de noyer tes opposants sous des flots de paroles intimidantes et bien senties, tu ne sais pas bien comment nommer l'énorme erreur de jugement que tu as commise.

Si tu ne lui avais pas demandé de s'inscrire sur le ticket démocrate aux côtés de Santos… Si tu n'avais pas songé que ce serait une putain de bonne idée de s'appuyer sur son expérience de l'exercice du pouvoir pour maximiser tes chances de gagner… Si tu avais su penser autrement que politique… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais la fragilité de son état de santé, tu étais aux premières loges depuis neuf ans mais tu as appuyé le fait qu'il pouvait le faire, comme le connard égoïste que tu es. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça dans ta vie, la politique. Sais-tu seulement penser autrement ?

Bien sûr, Donna t'a dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. Donna, douce et compatissante, comme toujours. Comment et pourquoi elle a plongé dans cette nouvelle relation avec toi après toutes ces années, ça, c'est un mystère. Après tout ce que tu as pu lui dire pour l'éloigner ? Ou après tout ce que tu n'as jamais su lui dire, justement ?

Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. Cette phrase, tu l'as déjà entendue. « Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, c'est la maladie », c'est ce que t'a dit ta mère après la mort de ton père. Bien sûr, que c'était la maladie. En attendant, la maladie s'est pointée chez ton père, est restée, s'est aggravée et finalement, a gagné et tout ça, sans toi. Toi, tu étais loin, occupé à parcourir le pays parce que tu voulais gagner aussi là où tu t'étais engagé. Tu étais tellement occupé par ta propre bataille que tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que ton père risquait de perdre la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, c'est l'incendie »… C'est ce que t'ont répété ta mère, ton père et, semblait-il, tous les adultes de la terre, après la mort de Joanie. Alors, pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter, pour qu'ils arrêtent de te bombarder de paroles de réconfort qui ne faisaient que rendre la réalité plus cruelle encore, tu as dit que tu savais. Que tu étais d'accord avec ça finalement, que tu allais mieux… Mais par pitié, tu voulais qu'ils se taisent et eux, après tout, ne demandaient qu'à te croire.

Alors, pour échapper au regard attentionné de ta mère et au visage impuissant de ton père, tu t'es réfugié dans ton travail scolaire et tu es devenu le meilleur de ta classe. Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, ce pour quoi ta mère continuait de s'inquiéter, mais ton père lui disait que tout allait bien. Que tu étais simplement un enfant solitaire et qu'il fallait être fier d'avoir un petit garçon qui aimait tant apprendre. Y croyait-il lui-même ? Tu ne penses pas vraiment. Mais, après la mort de leur fille, lui aussi essayait de réconforter sa femme comme il pouvait.

Dans cette maison où tout le monde faisait semblant d'avoir encaissé le choc avec le temps, l'université est arrivée comme une bénédiction. Tu as pu quitter tes parents mais tu as continué ton dur labeur. Il fallait que ce soit difficile, il fallait que tu en baves. La vie ne pouvait pas être facile pour toi, tu pouvais bien réussir pour deux.

Tu es resté bon, très bon. Dans les universités les plus prestigieuses du pays, tu n'as jamais failli. Là encore, les autres étudiants ne te faisaient que peu de cadeaux. Tu ne savais pas assez t'amuser à leur goût… Contrairement à l'école secondaire, tu avais quelques amis mais tu voyais bien que, toujours, il y avait quelque chose en toi qu'ils ne saisissaient pas. « Tu es complètement obsessionnel et rigide, franchement, détends-toi un peu ! », lançaient-ils tantôt avec affection, tantôt avec exaspération.

Peu importe. Tes efforts ont payé. Tu es entré au service de ténors de la politique très jeune. Très rapidement, tu as été considéré comme une étoile montante du parti démocrate, comme l'atout secret que les opposants au Congrès avaient intérêt à surveiller de près. Tu as pu évoluer rapidement car, dans un premier temps, tu ne menaçais personne. Tu n'as jamais eu d'ambitions électoralistes, tu voulais conseiller dans l'ombre des personnes brillantes et humainement meilleures que toi. Là, tu t'épanouissais. Tu voyais la fierté dans le regard de ton père et, rien que pour que ça ne s'en aille jamais, tu cravachais jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le jour où Leo McGarry est venu te chercher, tu dois bien admettre que tu étais un peu circonspect par son pari improbable. Mais tu l'avais toujours respecté et, surtout, ton père le respectait. Tu ne te souvenais que peu de lui avant qu'il ne se fasse un nom dans la politique nationale, à peine quelques souvenirs diffus d'enfance mais dans lesquels Leo dégageait, toujours, cette aura d'un Monsieur intelligent et important. Alors, tu l'as suivi, d'abord à reculons puis finalement, tu as écouté et tu y es allé à pas de courses, totalement convaincu.

Tu as découvert en Leo un homme droit, juste, exigeant. Il ne te passait pas grand-chose lorsque tu te plantais, mais il s'appliquait avant tout cette intransigeance à lui-même. Alors tu as voulu être à la hauteur de son intelligence et de ses attentes. Il a placé sa confiance en toi et le décevoir est devenu ta pire angoisse.

Ton père était fier, là encore. Certes, parfois, il regrettait ton choix de carrière qui te tenait éloigné d'eux, mais il n'en disait rien. Il reconnaissait dans ce que tu faisais un combat politique nécessaire et juste et toi, tu bénissais chacun de ses mots d'approbation. Et puis, tant que tu pouvais te tenir un peu à distance de tes parents, pour ne pas contempler de trop près tout ce que tu n'avais pas su leur apporter comme famille en tant que seul enfant restant…

Bien sûr, que tu étais préoccupé. Tu appelais à la maison à chaque fois que ton père avait un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour sa chimio. Mais là où tu étais, c'était une course de chaque jour, de chaque heure et de chaque instant. Le travail payait, le candidat Bartlet montait en puissance, gagnant à tout moment en crédibilité et en chances de l'emporter. L'adrénaline était un moteur et une drogue si puissante... Jusqu'à ce que la vraie vie ne te rappelle brutalement à la réalité, au soir des primaires dans l'Illinois.

Ton père était mort. Ça avait été dur, très dur. Pour ta mère comme pour toi. Vous étiez désormais les derniers membres restant de votre famille… Sans jamais vous le dire, vous trembliez (et vous tremblez encore) à l'idée que le prochain qui s'en ira laissera l'autre définitivement seul…

Alors il y avait eu le travail et la politique, comme toujours, pour t'enterrer jusqu'au cou, fuyant ainsi tes angoisses et tes névroses. Tu ne pouvais plus guetter la fierté dans le regard de ton père mais tu la cherchais désormais dans le regard de Leo. Tu ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment ton supérieur est devenu pour toi une figure paternelle au centre de ton existence, mais c'est arrivé et tu n'as jamais douté que les choses étaient parfaitement à leur place ainsi.

Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été sans accroc. Tu n'as jamais cessé de mal vivre les réprimandes de Leo et, lorsque tu étais confronté à la froideur qu'il manifestait parfois, c'était pire que tout. Mais, comme tu as toujours eu des airs de gosse pas bien fini, tu aurais tout donné pour ses mots de reconnaissance et d'approbation.

Sauf que tu n'es plus un gosse depuis longtemps et que, maintenant, Leo n'est plus là. Tu ne sais plus vraiment à quoi tu vas pouvoir t'accrocher pour t'assurer que tu es sur un chemin juste. Car Leo n'a pas seulement été ton maître en terme de manœuvres politiques et tacticiennes, il a également été celui qui, dans ce monde de requins de Washington, haussait le ton lorsque ce que tu faisais était à la limite de la morale. Il était celui qui t'indiquait les routes alternatives lorsque tu étais sur le point de devenir fou et de te perdre toi-même. Comment vas-tu être sûr, à présent, de te souvenir où est le nord dans ta volonté farouche de l'emporter et de gagner tes batailles ? De qui vas-tu guetter l'approbation pour avancer dans le bon sens ?

Ta faute. Tu as voulu l'impliquer trop loin parce que pour toi, Leo pouvait tout et que toi, sans lui, tu ne pouvais pas aller au bout. Ta faute. Tu aurais dû être à la hauteur et te débrouiller tout seul.

Mais dans cette chambre d'hôtel où Leo a vécu ses derniers instants, Donna est soudain prêt de toi à nouveau. Donna, qui sait toujours où te trouver lorsque tu disparais. Donna, qui te dit doucement que tu n'y es pour rien, que personne n'a jamais forcé Leo à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Donna, qui te dit que c'est ta journée, que Leo était fier de toi et qu'il voudrait que tu sois avec les autres. Donna, qui te prend la main pour t'emmener avec elle et qui insiste avec douceur lorsque tu résistes un peu.

Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Une partie de toi aimerait s'effondrer et pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement mais Donna s'accroche, comme toujours. Alors, pour cette fille que tu aimes et que tu admires, pour Santos en qui tu crois de toutes tes forces et dont tu as bouleversé la vie, et puis pour Leo et même pour ton père, qui t'ont appris à assumer tes choix et tes actes, tu te lèves et tu la suit hors de cette chambre lugubre.


End file.
